Child's Play Becomes Reality
by FictionLoverr
Summary: What would you do if one of your favourite childhood games became reality? -Inspired by my favourite k-variety show-
1. Chapter 1

Introduction~

It was silent.

Nothing could be heard except for the booming heartbeat protruding from Natsu's chest.

Silence.

Nothing was ther-.

Footsteps. Jingling bells.

It was coming closer and closer to Natsu, as he could feel the place tremble at each jingling footstep. He knew who it was and so did Gray.

Heavy breathing protruded from Natsu's mouth.

Suddenly, silence dawned on them once again.

'Why is it silent?' Natsu thought to himself suspiciously.

Natsu and Gray had to get out of their dark place, and they both knew to take the risk.

Natsu's hand clasped around the small door handle, but little did he notice his unsteady and shaking hand drained from sweat from his sweaty forehead.

He twisted the handle.

What Natsu saw outside the door was nothing. He blew a sigh of relief.

Gray exclaimed,"IT's coming! QUICK close the door!"

Natsu still had not processed Gray's exclaimation and was hesitant to close the door.

Gray took the initiative and closed the door.

However... the door could not close.

Natsu and Gray turned their gaze towards a foot...

A shoe to be precise...

A shoe with dangling bells tied to the shoelaces...

It was IT… it was HER.


	2. Chapter 2

LUCY. Four letters, one word and one meaning…

FEAR.

"I found you Natsu!" Lucy opened the door wider crouching down the dark cupboard underneath the stairs of Fairy Tail's guild.

Gray crawled pleadingly towards Lucy with his hands and knees sweeping the ants crawling beneath him, "Please Luce, I beg you let us go, I'll polish your keys, I will help your lovelife-'

Lucy shoved her hand towards Gray's face and shyly glanced towards Natsu, "I already have someone in mind."

Natsu stupidly didn't recognise the tension and exclaimed, "Lisanna! Lisanna! Help me!"

Lucy's eyes enraged with fire, clenched her fists, flared her nostrils and took two steps back from Natsu and Gray. Lucy pulled the ribbon from her neatly done ponytail, letting her blonde hair flow in the wind.

It was Lucy.

The kind, nagging, hard-working Lucy, turned into a so-called, 'MONSTER'.

Lucy would give you two life choices, one… life..  
>or…DEATH.<p>

The doors of the guild suddenly slammed open causing the thunderous winds to enter the guild and abruptly lift up Lucy's skirt. However Lucy did not notice and had her eyes locked onto the heavens above.

Lucy screamed, 'LISANNA READY OR NOT HERE I COME!'

-flashback-

Master came forward and grabbed the attention of everyone in the guild by randomly shouting, 'I love cheese!'

Waa, this grandpa is insane - Natsu thought.

Erza paced up and down the benches of where everyone was sitting down and did her daily routine thinking, 'step, step, breathe, breathe, glare *pause*, stop natsu and gray from fighting, beat up natsu and gray, step, skip, hop, breathe, breathe -heard Master- waa grandpa what is it now? -_-'

'We are going to have the biggest mission all together! It requires... patience, nerves of steel, a strong heart and maturity!' Exclaimed Master.

Everyone was really excited and in unison shouted, 'WHAT IS IT!'

'But before I tell you the actual mission, I will warn you that the mission will cause you to go against your own teams and your own friends so be careful to be not be too dangerous. So here are the teams.' Master passed a piece of tea stained rolled up parchment and handed it to Happy. Happy flew to the mission board,'here is one of the teams!' Happy unraveled the piece of parchment and pinned up against the board.

Everyone rushed hurriedly towards the board that read:

**Team 1:**

Natsu

Gray

Lisanna

Erza

Elfman

**Team 2:**

Lucy

Wendy

Mirajane

Cana

Juvia

'So let's commence the Running Tail Games!' shouted Master.


	3. Chapter 3

-_Natsu's point of view_-

We were split into teams that were really annoying, I mean why on earth put me with gray.

The initial point of this mission was to find piggybanks that Master hid, and in those piggybanks was a sum total of ¥120000.

The main objective of winning was to get the most money from either finding these piggybanks or by winning the mini games.

So we started.

We were given clues as to where each of the piggybanks was:

'This is where a person's head rests, where her calmness is put to the test, also known as L_'s nest,' read Gray.

Everyone in Team 1 shouted, 'LUCY's room!'

Ahh we were so stupid to have shouted out the answer…

So before team 2 could notice we had shouted out the answer, we ran out of the guild.

'Jheeze since when was her room so far?' I panted.

I actually felt sorry for Lucy, her was belongings were ripped apart by us, but anyway, any chance to get extra money is a reason to do anything right?

So we searched and searched and searched until in her hehem draw of 'undergarments' (did I every mention that her stuff is kinda too... frilly?) We found a gold plastic piggybank.

'ALARM! ALARM!'

There was suddenly a loud siren that pierced my eyes and almost made me cry...except...I don't cry...as I am a man..yes..*cough*

Team 2 came running in, as confused as were already and behind was Happy who informed, 'Oh yeah we forgot to tell you, this siren goes off when it is minigame!'

I was really annoyed shouting at Happy, 'TURN IT OFF!' Happy replied nervously 'Ayyyee sirr!'

-end of Natsu's point of view-

Master instructed, 'Here is how this game works... There is a pair from each team, both have headphones on with music, distracting their sense of hearing thus hardly hearing anything. One person sees a list of questions and the one person sees a list of answers to those questions. The person with the list of questions has to say or...shout out a question from the list of questions and the person with the list of answers has to choose an answer. If the person answers correctly then you get one point. Simple enough? Now choose two of the best candidates to do this task!'

Team 1 and Team 2 hustled together to try and come to a decision of who to choose after a lot of fire and ice and fists and bruises, came to these results:

Team 1:

Erza & Gray

Vs.

Team 2:

Cana & Wendy


End file.
